Stare
by anime all the time27
Summary: Bakugou returns from a day of his internship to find that something isn't quite right... Warning: There's some blood and gore.


"Stay down!" Bakugou yelled, forcing the struggling villain to the pavement.  
He wiped his brow as police officers moved forward to take the villains into custody. "Good work Bakugou!" Mirko praised, slapping his shoulder.  
He grunted in response, swiping away the trail of blood from a scratch on his bicep. "Did you get injured?" She asked with a concerned expression.  
The blonde shook his head, "one of them just scratched me." He replied, "it's already stopped bleeding."  
She eyed his arm carefully, searching for any proof of a lingering injury before shrugging. "Make sure to get it checked out if it gets infected." She stated.  
He nodded in understanding, before they headed back to the agency so he could get changed and back to the dorms.

"Jesus kid, you're really cranking the AC." Mirko chuckled, "I'm freezing over here."  
"I still haven't cooled down." He replied, pulling at the collar of his shirt.  
She pulled up to the gates of the school and unlocked the doors. "Make sure you take a cold shower than." She suggested, "I'll see you next time."  
He nodded to her and climbed out the car and to the dorms. Sweat was dripped off his forehead now and he sluggishly moved through the dorms. "Hey Katsuki!" Kirishima greeted, holding up his towel and shower stuff, "I thought you might want to shower after you got back from your internship."  
The blonde stared at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. "You're the best." He muttered, taking the items from him and moving towards the washroom.  
"There's a change of clothes already in the cubby." Kirishima added, as he disappeared in the door.  
He stripped his clothes quickly, and stepped into the shower keeping it close to freezing. He stepped under the flow of water, holding his breath as it hit him in the face. He quickly washed up, making sure to throughly wash his hair before stepping out and towering off. He wobbled slightly as he lowered himself to the bench to change into his sweatpants and tank top. "That fight must have taken a lot more out of me than I thought." He muttered.  
Katsukiiii…  
"What the hell?" He whirled around to look behind him where the voice had come from.  
He turned back to slip his socks and slippers on before cautiously grabbing his things and exiting the bathroom. Kirishima was sitting on one of the couches when he walked into the common room. "Feeling better?" He asked with a grin.  
Bakugou nodded, "I'm going to put my stuff back upstairs then I'm going to start making supper." He stated.  
The red head just grinned at him with a nod. He stood and waited for the elevator, glancing nervously around him.  
HEY!  
His head snapped to the left, his eyes still landing on nothing but empty air. He jumped again slightly when the elevator dinged and opened in front of him. He cautiously walked inside, and grimaced as the doors slammed shut. "Did it always look like this?" He thought, looking at the old wooden interior.  
It's not like he went out of him way to take in every detail of the elevator but he didn't think it look like this. Thankfully it wasn't a very long ride to his floor, so he didn't have to ponder about it long. He shuffled to his door, and opened it slowly peering inside the darkness. Inside seemed to stretch into infinite darkness, but something stood at the end. His eyes widened again, as he threw his stuff inside the door and slammed it shut. His eyes clenched shut as he let out distressed panting breathes before opening the door slowly again and peering inside.  
Everything was normal again, afternoon light poured inside from the glass doors of the balcony. His racing heart calmed down a little, as he closed the door and made his way back downstairs. He skipped the elevator this time, it was too weird for him to confront again.  
He grabbed Kirishima off the couch and started prepping their dinner in the kitchen. "I never realized how weird the elevators are here." He stated to the other, as he peeled and chopped some carrots.  
"What do you mean?" Kirishima replied, setting up the pan and beginning to sear some of the other vegetables.  
For some reason Bakugou started to naw on his lip anxiously. "Never mind, it doesn't really matter." He stated.  
Kirishima gave him an odd look before shrugged. "Whatever you say dude."  
Bakugou continued to cut the carrot until Kirishima seized his wrist and pulled him away, the knife clattering on the counter. "What the hell are you doing?" Kirishima snapped.  
"W-what?" Bakugou stuttered in confusion.  
"You almost cut your finger off!" He yelled, glancing down at the other's hand, which he just noticed was bleeding.  
He stared down at it confused, before glancing back at Kirishima who was staring at him in a mix of worry and confusion.  
You missed  
Black claws curled around Kirishima's shoulders, a face slowly creeping out from behind his figure. Bakugou's breath caught in his throat. His stare stayed frozen on the creature as it stared back at him. In an instant it was gone again with the snap of Kirishima's fingers. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" He asked.  
"I'm just tired I think." Bakugou replied, shaking his head, "keep seeing things."  
He turned away from him before wobbling into the counter. He was softy grabbed by the other and lead to the couch. "You just rest for a little bit okay?" Kirishima said carefully, "I'll finish up supper."  
Bakugou gulped but nodded. He leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He sucked in a stuttering breath as something tickled at the back of his head.  
I said you misseddd  
He could feel the breath of his ear. His hand flew out and smacked the empty air as his eyes flew open again, wheeling around the empty common room.  
You keep MISSING  
Face's flew around in his peripheral vision, as he leapt up from the couch and whirled around to try and follow them. They were too fast. He stood abruptly staring at the corner of the room. It was tall, whatever it was. Even taller if it wasn't hunching over in his direction. His mouth went dry as he tried to conquer up the will to tell it to leave him alone. There were quiet moans and shrieks reaching his ears from down the hallway, coming closer as he stood frozen. Something moved sharply to his right drawing his attention. A pit formed in his stomach as he heard a creaking crunch behind him and a pressure on his shoulder. He'd never heard anything like it but he knew it was from that thing in the corner. "Don't touch me." He growled mostly out of fear, jumping away from the grip on his shoulder.  
The shrieks were getting louder. Whatever they were scared of, they were bringing it closer to him.  
Don't be scared  
"Shut up!" Bakugou yelled, "Where the hell are you?!"  
Immediately the room was filled with the dark figures standing completely still in rows. He yelped stumbling backwards, over the coffee table and slamming to the ground. He shrieked at they seemed to close in on him. He scrambled up and over the back of the couch, trying to use it as a cover. Something was already occupying the space, staring at him. He grit his teeth as he slammed his eyes closed and pulled at his hair.  
Katsukiiii  
The voice was back to taunting him, as anger seemed to bubble over the fear again. "I said shut the hell up!" He screamed launching himself up and letting loose an explosion.  
His face stretched into a crazed grin and laughed loudly as the figures hissed away into the corners of the room. "What do you think about that?" He taunted, letting off another explosion.  
His whole body seemed to freeze unintentionally when the thing came back. His explosions sputtered in his hands as he backed away. It was advancing far faster than the others. Bakugou shook his hands trying anything to force out his explosions. "Stay away!" He screamed.  
He kept screaming when he could feel the heat building up in his palms. When he did explode he didn't expect for his hands and forearms to go with it. He shrieked as blood splattered around him. He felt no pain but he fell to his knees and cried anyways. How could he use his quirk without his hands? How could he do anything without his hand? The screams were in his ear now, mixing in with his own.  
Kaachan  
"Leave them alone!" Bakugou screamed.  
There was only one person in the world that called him that.  
Kaachan I'm okay now soon you'll be okay too  
Shivers wracked his body as he tried to get up off his knees but it was like there was a pressure keeping him down. Like ropes tied across his chest. The thing was bringing his mangled hand up to his face. He thrashed away as hard as he could, dislocating his shoulder in the process. "Please!" He begged, "please!"  
He sobbed uncontrollably as it cupped his face gently, something thick and warm dripped down his neck from its palm. He wasn't religious by any means, not for a long time but he closed his eyes and wailed out a prayer. The thing picked him up like he weighed nothing, cradling him in his arms and disappeared into the darkness.

When he woke up the first thing he did was crawl into a corner. That way he would be able to see everything and nothing could get behind him. He clenched his jaw so tight, he was beginning to think he was going to break it. He could still hear the voice, but now they seemed to be a dull whisper from outside the room. He clenched his hands tightly into fists in his sweats. He blinked before bringing his hands up to his face and staring at them. They were bandaged but there. He sucked in a shuddering breath before a tear slipped down his face in relief. The relief was short lived though when the voices abruptly stopped. He held his breath as the door slowly pulled open, and figures slipped inside. He recognized these figures though. "Katsuki!" Kirishima yelled, running over to him and grabbing him in a hug.  
Bakugou froze up but quickly melted into the hug as well. "I'm so glad you're okay!" He stated, leading him back to the bed, "I'm sorry I didn't notice something was up."  
"What are you talking about?" Bakugou muttered, looking over at Aizawa who had also come in with recovery girl.  
"When you were hit by that villain you were affected by their quirk," He explained, "It has the power to create powerful hallucinations, kind of like Jimsonweed."  
"Jimsonweed?" Bakugou questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
"People who have been affected by it say they've experienced terrifying hallucinations and paranoid delusions." Recovery girl added, "sound about right?"  
Bakugou bit at his bottom lip and nodded. His eyes blurring with tears. "What did you see?" Kirishima asked cautiously.  
Bakugou stared over his shoulder, blankly before turning his attention to the red head. His eyes were haunted, and his voice quivered. "I don't think I should say."  
Kirishima nodded slowly in understanding, glancing briefly behind him. "Okay. I understand." He hummed, with a small smile.  
Bakugou gave him a weak nod in return.  
The three stayed briefly with him, until Recovery girl told him that she had to grab some supplies and beckoned the others to help her. He replied with a simple quiet grunt, his eyes never leaving the corner. "I'll come get you were Recovery girl says you're ready to go, okay?" Kirishima stated.  
Bakugou looked at him for a moment, never moving his head. "Yeah." He replied, simply.  
"Okay." Kirishima smiled, nervously closing the door and following the two adults down the hall.  
The thing took another step towards him.


End file.
